The First Time
by Mikasfire
Summary: Soren and Ike meet for the first time, and Soren finds out that friendship is more than just a word with a definition.


**Author's Note:** First thing I've ever written and stuck with to the end, I'm actually quite proud of it, and I'd like to thank my buddy paperairlie for being my editor.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fire Emblem it belongs to it's respective owner(s)

* * *

Dragging a large stick along the ground, young Ike made his way away from his family's cabin while his mother was out gathering supplies for the dinner he most eagerly awaited (despite the fact he hadn't even finished his lunch); Ike wanted the perfect place to enjoy one of his mother's perfect sandwiches. He quickened his pace as he saw a small break in the trees, sure that this was the perfect spot to enjoy his meal, especially with the way the sun beamed making the grass glow with a golden hue against the green. It was a welcome contrast from the much darker forested area he had just emerged from.

His thoughts about the delicious lunch that was just begging to be eaten were suddenly interrupted when he saw a small boy in rags lying by a tree on the other end of the clearing. Cautiously making his way to the body, Ike wondered who this could possibly be considering they rarely saw anyone remotely near their cabin unless they knew Greil, making this an extremely rare occurrence.

Upon closer inspection, Ike realized the boy was around his age. The boy had extremely dark green hair that cascaded down his back along with an odd red mark Ike didn't recognize present on his forehead. Ike briefly looked at the long stick he had dragged all the way to the clearing and started poking the smaller boy with the stick mercilessly until the boy opened his eyes to reveal eyes like rubies. Ike flinched, because although the boy was no older than him his eyes were piercing in a way to shoo off enemies, yet the boy seemed scared at the same time.

"You okay?" Ike inquired as he held his hand out to help the boy up.

The boy silently refused his offer and stood up on his own. He would not make eye contact with the blue haired boy, he decided.

"Did you hear me? I asked if you were okay," He repeated his question hoping to get an answer this time. As he waited, he gave the boy another look of inspection to find that his ragged clothes mostly hid his malnourished figure. Ike could tell just from looking at the boys fragile body, clothes and sharp red eyes that the boy needed help more than he would let a stranger on to believe.

Without taking notice, Ike had missed that the green haired boy had nodded. He only turned his attention back towards the boy's upper body when he realized that he had turned to walk back in to the woods. Even the way he walked looked weak.

"Wait! You didn't even introduce yourself!" Ike yelled as he quickly caught up to the boy. "Who are you?" He inquired with the most intimidating look he could muster plastered on his face. He made his way to stand in front of the boy, blocking his path. The green haired boy simply looked away avoiding the determined gaze the blue haired boy had fixed on him."Why are you ignoring me? Okay, my name is Ike. There, you know who I am now you should tell me who you are!" Ike was not giving up any time soon. Besides, a new friend never hurt anyone.

The boy just shook his head and finally met the gaze of the larger boy with those piercing red eyes that captivated Ike. "Can you not speak?" Ike asked and was sure he hit the jackpot this time. What kind of person would only answer in nods if they could talk? "Tell me your name." Ike demanded and held out the stick, hoping that the boy would have the same idea of writing it in the dirt. Lucky for Ike, the green haired boy began to carve letters in the dirt, while Ike watched, filled with suspense.

"S-o-r-e-n." Ike read aloud as he processed what the letters combined would make. "Soren? I like it," Ike commented with a smile.

"So, Soren, I don't know where you're from, but you look like you really need something to eat." Ike hesitated as he pulled out his lunch. "Here," He said and held the sandwich out toward the malnourished boy, "take it. My mom made it for me for lunch, but you need it more."

His smile didn't falter as the sandwich was transferred from his hands to Soren's. Soren looked the sandwich over before he took a bite out of it hungrily, a look of surprise coming over his face as he wondered how something so simple could taste as good as it did right then.

"Like it?" Ike questioned as he sat down against a nearby tree and patted the spot beside him for Soren to join him. Soren nodded eagerly as he sat down beside his newfound friend. The smaller of the two quickly devoured the sandwich like he hadn't eaten anything in days, which, from the looks of it, was actually quite likely.

Ike smiled when the boy finished his treat.

"Glad I could help you. You really looked like you needed it!" He spoke with an ever present smile on his face. "I really hope we can be friends now, maybe I can get my mom to make double lunch!" Ike exclaimed like he has just had the best idea of his life."Yeah! That's it! I'll feed you tomorrow too, definitely!" He moved closer until he was invading Soren's personal space while exclaiming, "I will not let my new friend go hungry, cause food is the best!" He was getting really excited by now. New friends were hard to come by for someone like Ike.

Ike then proceeded to stand up and talk, "You've got to meet me here tomorrow, okay? I'll feed you I promise!" Ike nodded proudly at that. He was determined for this task to be fulfilled. After all, he couldn't let down his new friend! "I'll see you tomorrow okay? I'll be late for mother's dinner if I stay any longer," Ike said and waved at Soren as he ran back across the field.

Soren then sat back against the tree trying to take in all the promises and words that had just been thrown at him. _Friend_. That was a word Soren knew only by definition. He had never actually met anyone as generous as Ike. It was from that moment on, with the image of Ike waving and running burned in to his head, that Soren decided he would do anything he could to help out the new friend that helped him in a time of crisis.


End file.
